


So Quiet in the World Tonight

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, parent/child fluff, tornado twins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9962144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Barry loves being a dad, just as much as Iris loves being a mom, but Barry has a tendency to be quite cautious and maybe a little overprotective when it comes to the newborn Tornado Twins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that I came up with to cure my baby fever and my recent obsession with the Tornado Twins. Hope you enjoy!

Barry watches as his newborn baby daughter sleeps, tucked into her mother’s arms. Even 45 minutes after a nineteen-hour labor with the twins, Iris looks remarkably beautiful, the glow of motherhood suiting her as she seamlessly slips into the role. Barry on the other hand, is still incredibly timid and nervous when it comes to the twins. He’s barely held them, he’s far too scared of hurting them. As usual, Iris has been incredibly understanding about this feeling. Seconds later, she looks up and smiles at him. “Hey Bear, Dawn’s  awake, why don’t you come say hi?”

“I don’t want to hurt her.” Barry says, he’s slowly inching towards the bed, still hesitant.

“Honey, you’re her father, you aren’t going to hurt her. I promise.”

“Okay.”

Iris gently places Dawn in Barry’s arms and grins. “See, she likes her daddy.” She says, as the little girl almost instantly curls her tiny fingers onto her father’s thumb.

“Hi sweet girl, it’s your daddy.” Barry whispers, tears falling from his eyes.

“She looks like you.”  
The proud father simply shakes his head. “No, she looks like you.”

“Bear, just look at that dimple, that’s all you, babe.”

Barry lets out a watery laugh. “She’s so tiny, cute as ever, but tiny.”

“She’s pretty little, but her brother obviously got his height genes from you.”  
“He still asleep?”

“Yeah.”

“I can’t believe we made them, they’re perfect, absolutely perfect.”

“They are, aren’t they, but that’s because their daddy is the most perfect man.”

“I’m not perfect.”

 Iris leans over and kisses her husband on the cheek. “That’s my Barry, always modest.”

“Look at her little fingers. So, strong already.”

“Just as I had always suspected, she is your little girl already.  Somebody has her daddy wrapped around her finger.”

“Yeah, she totally is, something tells me that Donovan’s going to be such a little mama’s boy.”

“What can I say? I’m a sucker for boys with green eyes.”  Iris says with a giggle.

“He has my eyes?” Barry asks, pride soaking through the bright and brilliant smile on his face.

“They both do.”

“I’m dad… this is just so… amazing.”

“I’ve been over here patiently waiting for reality to hit you because I don’t think you realize how incredibly ready you are for fatherhood, you’re going to be wonderful, actually, you already are.”

“I love you so much, you know that? Thank you for always understanding me.”

“I love you too.”

Barry spends the next several minutes sitting there, an absolute feeling of content for his new life as a father making his heart swell.  His eyes wander from his beautiful wife and then over to the twins, marveling at their every feature, and then back to Iris again. But then, his wandering moments of bliss stop at soon as he hears the babies crying. He takes Dawn into his arms and almost instinctively knows how to stop her crying.

“Shhh, it’s okay, Sweetheart, Daddy’s got you. You’re alright, I promise.” He whispers,  rocking the baby girl back and forth gently until crying finally stops.

“See, it’s okay, you just wanted your daddy to hold you, huh?” He coos, placing a kiss on Dawn’s tiny cheek.

“My husband, speedster by day, baby whisperer by night.” Iris jokes.

“I wouldn’t exactly call myself the baby whisperer.”

“You are amazing with her, and as soon as I can bring myself to let Donavon out of my arms, he’s going to love you too.”

“Have I taken a second to remind you just how amazing you did today?”

Iris smiles, her heart melting at the way Barry never fails to be so unfathomably sweet to her. “Yes, you have, but I couldn’t have gotten through this without you, my love.”

XXX

Getting up in the middle of the night with the twins is by no means an easy feat, even so, Barry takes care of things most of the time because his speed allows for extremely quick diaper changes and bottle feeds, letting Iris get her much needed beauty sleep. At a week old, the twins are always fussy and awake, especially tonight.

“Bear, the twins.” Iris yawns.

“I’ve got them, you go ahead get some sleep.” Barry gently insists, kissing Iris on the cheek and heading towards the nursery.

Once inside the room, Barry notices that his son is screaming his little head off, and if his mental calculations are right, Dawn will join in any second.  The kids are like clockwork.

“Hey Buddy, why so fussy? Are you hungry, huh?” Barry coos, Placing Don is arms and speeding to go grab a bottle from the refrigerator. He watches with a smile as his son contently sips on the bottle, green eyes gazing towards his father. “You are such a good eater, you must get that for me.” The proud father whispers as Donovan falls back asleep just after finishing his bottle. 

 

When Barry finally manages to get his son back to sleep in the crib. Dawn starts to get a little fussy, so far the little baby girl is quieter than her brother, softly whimpering until someone picks her up. “I knew that you would wake up soon, pretty girl.  What’s up, you want a bottle?” He soothes.  While watching, the little girl eat, Barry realizes just how much she looks like her mother and begins to marvel at her once more. “Good girl, now do you think you could go back to sleep?”  He whispers, placing a kiss on his daughter’s forehead and gently lay her back in the crib. “Sweet dreams, my angel, Daddy loves you so much.” Barry coos, staring at Dawn’s ten perfect fingers and ten perfect toes wistfully.

  He starts to shut off the lights, but then he notices Iris standing there in the doorway, smiling brightly at him.

“How long have you been standing there watching me?  I thought you were sleeping.” He says sweetly.

“Just a few minutes, and I was, but I love watching you with them, you’re a natural, Honey.” Iris replies, taking her husband’s hand in hers.

“It’s easy when I think about how we were given something so beautiful.”

“I hope they have your powers.”

 This statement catches Barry off guard, so it’s a few seconds before he finally speaks up again. “You do, why?”

“It’s just like you said to me when we first started dating, your powers are a part of us, and might I add, a wonderful part.”

“I swear, you and the kids make me fall more and more in love with you with each passing second.”

“You’re incredibly cheesy, Bartholomew.”  Iris says with a giggle.

“It’s not me, it’s the sleep deprivation.”

“Yeah, but just look at their cute little faces, they make it all worth it.”

“You’re right, they totally do.  I can’t believe I was ever scared to be their dad.”

“You know babe, I think that your mom and dad would be incredibly proud of the man and father you are.”

Barry smiles. “I like to hope they are. I never thanked you for letting me name the twins after them.”  
Iris feels her heart swell with pride. “Oh Honey, you don’t have to thank me, our children deserve to have a piece of their grandparents with them every day, a piece of the people who gave them most incredible father there is.  I’m unexplainably proud of you, Barry Allen. “  
“Look at them, they are by far the best thing I’ve ever done and so perfect.”

“Barry, Honey? Will you please just let me brag about you, my wonderful and perfect husband for just one second?” Iris says seriously, kissing Barry on the cheek.

“Okay, if you insist, but maybe we should leave the nursery, we don’t want to wake them up.  You know how hard it is to get those two to be asleep at the same time.”

“Okay, see, this is exactly what I mean when I say that you always have the twin’s best interest at heart every second of every day. You are an amazing dad to our kids and sometimes I just want to shout it from the rooftop how incredibly lucky I am, how lucky the three of us are to have you by our side.”

“Thank you, but I do think that I am the lucky one. Without you I wouldn’t have this wonderful, perfect life.”

“I’m beyond happy to share in it with you.”

“I love you so much.”  
“I love you too, Bear. Now come to bed, please?”

Barry turns to glance once more at the cribs. “Okay, just give me another minute to look at them.”

Iris smiles, leading Barry out of the nursery doorway. “Barry, the twins are fine, come to bed, okay?”

“But…”

“Sweetie, they’re sleeping, there’s nothing for you to worry about.”

“If I come to bed you’ll wake me if they need me, right? I just need them to know that their daddy is always going to be here when they need me.”  
“Love, there’s no need to worry trust me, they know.  They will always know.”

**Author's Note:**

> So very sorry if you feel that there is a lack of Iris in this story, that was not my intention I'm just a little too obsessed with imagining Barry as a daddy. You can absolutely expect more Tornado Twins themed stories from me in the future.


End file.
